


He's My Brother

by Dragonwithatale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Light Torture, The Cage, we're in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwithatale/pseuds/Dragonwithatale





	

It isn’t real. It isn’t real.

Even the air he was gasping desperately wasn’t real. None of it was. Not here, not in the Cage.

He screamed anyways as the knife skimmed down his back, the sharp edge dancing between skin and bone, peeling another strip of flesh away.

“Give up yet, Sam?” the angel hissed in his ear. Sam shook his head, trembling hard enough to shake the chains that held him upright.

“Screw you,” he spat. “I can do this all day.”

“Good. We have all the time in the world.” The blade ghosted across Sam’s neck and bit in by his ear, cutting slowly up and around. He screamed breathlessly as blood streamed down his neck.

“Michael, enough.” Lucifer grabbed his brother’s wrist and held him still. “That’s enough for now.”

Michael growled and Sam felt heat radiating off of his skin.

“I can and will sit on you, brat, so shut your fucking trap and back off.” Lucifer’s eyes glowed red in the half-light of Hell. Michael hissed and pulled himself loose. For half a second Sam thought there would be another fight, but Michael backed off after a heartbeat, shrugging.

“As you wish,” he smirked before turning and walking away, twirling the knife in his hands. He whistled tunelessly as he leaned against the wall.

“Other side of the cage, asshole,” Lucifer said, the anger in his voice chilling the air. A ghost of a grin crossed Michael’s lips as he looked innocently down at the cowering form of Adam in the corner.

“My mistake.” He pushed himself off the wall and paced carefully to the opposite corner. “Happy now?”

“Featherbrain.”

“Bastard.”

Lucifer grunted and went back to ignoring his brother. “If you want out, just say the word, Sam.” He snapped his fingers and the hooked chains that had been holding Sam to the ceiling vanished. Sam fell to his knees.

“Screw you.”

“Well if you really want to…” the angel trailed off with a grin. Sam glared and pushed himself to his feet. “Ten minutes, Sammy. That’s it.”

Sam nodded and staggered over to the corner where Adam was sitting. He was doing his best to ignore the warm blood seeping from the cuts; he knew from experience that it wouldn’t kill him. It was Hell, after all; no one came here to die.

“Eight thousand and twelve, eight thousand and thirteen, eight thousand and fourteen…” the younger Winchester muttered; he was curled up in a ball, his limbs pulled in tight and head tucked under his arms.

“Hey.” Sam didn’t sit so much as fall next to his little brother. He was getting used to the pain, but he still nearly blacked out.

“Jesus Christ,” Adam jumped. “Little warning next time, Sam.”

“Sure,” Sam said, carefully leaning himself against the wall with a grimace. “I’ll just say something nice after I’ve stopped screaming so you know it’s me.”

Adam scoffed and shook his head. “Why won’t you take this seriously? This isn’t a fucking joke, Sam.”

“Adam…”

“This is Hell, and we’re stuck here, we’re damned, and it’s never-“

“Adam.”

“It is never going to stop.”

“Adam!” Sam growled, jerking his head at the two crouching shadows watching them. “Shut up. Now.”

“Like it matters,” Adam hissed at him.

Sam cut Adam off with a glare. “This is Hell, yeah. This is the deal we made to save the world. And you do not get to go batshit crazy... yet.”

“Dean’s not coming for us.”

“No,” Sam sighed. “He’s not.”

“Then give me one good reason not to give up.” Adam stared at him, pissed and hopeful all at once. “Sam.”

“I don’t have one, okay?” Sam sighed, slumping forward a bit.

“Didn’t think so.” Adam shook his head, glancing over at the shadows. “Just let them have me already. I can’t… I can’t keep listening to you scream, Sam. I can’t.”

“Listen to me, dumbass. I am not letting them hurt you.” Sam nudged him with an elbow. “You’re still my brother.”

“Half brother,” Adam muttered back.

“Time’s almost up, Sammy,” Lucifer called from the other corner.

“Adam. Hey.”

Adam glanced over at the waiting angels. 

“We’ve got this. Just… let’s take it one day at a time.”

Sam took one step forward and the world vanished in blinding white. The air vibrated with power and a fierce heat. He dropped to the floor, pulling himself in tight. For a second he felt a hand gripping him by the shoulder, biting into his skin.

“Sam. Hold on.” He knew that voice. For a moment the world around him shattered into pieces, and then the light was gone.

He uncurled, looking around in the darkness. “Cas?” Where the hell had that come from? He rubbed at his eyes, trying to see something, anything; but the wounds on his back were gone, the blood. “Cas?!”

“Sorry, Sam,” Lucifer drawled from behind him. “Just a little joke on my part.”  
A coil of fear wrapped itself around Sam’s spine. He turned slowly. The angels were two shades in a room of shadows, but Lucifer was outlined by the red light that seeped in through the walls of the cage. He was crouched over Michael’s body, one hand resting on his brother’s back.

“What did you do,” Sam asked quietly.

“Me?” Lucifer glanced up, eyes glinting crimson. “I got bored. Now, how about we have some real fun?” Sam heard a sickening noise as Lucifer removed something from the back of Michael’s head. The red light glinted off of the knife blade as the devil stepped over Michael’s body. “Same rules, Sammy?”

Sam glanced back at Adam. The kid was pulled tight into his ball again, protecting himself the only way he could.

“You don’t lay a finger on my brother.”

“Such anger, young Skywalker.” Lucifer grinned, standing face to face with Sam. He trailed the tip of the knife down Sam’s chest. “Let’s see how well you can scream.”


End file.
